Letters
by sapphire-lights
Summary: When Caleb leaves Rosewood to finally see his mother for the first time, Hanna becomes lonelier than ever and is left with only a kiss good bye and a couple of letters. One-shot


_**Letters**_

When Caleb leaves Rosewood to finally see his mother for the first time, Hanna becomes lonelier than ever and is left with only a kiss good bye and a couple of letters.

* * *

_December 11__th_

_Hi Hanna_

_It's nice out here in California. My mum and I have hit it off to a great start these past few weeks. Our relationship is still a bit unsteady but it'll get there. I don't have anything else to say for the time being but I meant what I said before I left. I will come back to Rosewood, and when I do, I'll come back for you._

_Caleb_

Hanna re-read the last few words inked onto the small piece of lined paper and sighed, reaching for the thin pink ballpoint pen sitting in the pocket of her bag. She ripped out a piece of paper out of her notebook and sat down on the bench, pen in hand.

_Dear Caleb, _she began to write.

_I'm glad you're doing well in Cali. It's nice to hear from you for the first time in weeks; it's still weird knowing that you can't help us out with –A. _She shook her head and suppressed a giggle. _Guess we'll have to find a new super cool hacker, huh? There's not much to say right now, I mean nothing major is worth writing about. _The blonde looked up and tapped her pen against the sheet of paper, hoping something worth writing about would come to her, but unfortunately, none could avail from sitting there tapping a pen aimlessly. She gazed back down as her unfinished letter and wrapped it up, before folding it in half neatly and sending it away.

* * *

_December 18__th_

_Dear Hanna_

_You're replacing me? I am hurt. But, I highly doubt you'll be able to find another hacker as skilled as I am. How's the Christmas season doing for you? I'm sorry I can't be there for it; can I get you anything from California to make up for me missing Christmas __and __New Year? I'll fulfil your Christmas/New Year wish._

Hanna giggled as she read the first few lines. You could almost hear the mockery out of his words. She jumped out of bed and sauntered to her desk, sitting down and pulling out a pen from her pen stand.

_Dear Caleb_

_Christmas season is fine - great actually if you love shopping sales. The only thing I want is something you won't be able to give me, unless you can book a plane ticket and fly here in time for Christmas. By the time this letter reaches you, I'm sure you won't have enough time. Just let me know you'll be able to return._

_Hanna_

* * *

_December 25__th_

Christmas Day. The day of snow, presents and joy. Also, the day Hanna expected a letter from Caleb. She woke up feeling giddy, spent the day with Spencer, Aria and Emily and was now at home, sitting by the stairs, sipping a nice hot mug of cocoa.

Every now and then she'd walk outside to check the mailbox, hoping to find a letter that she could reply to but received nothing but snow falling onto her white coat. She wrapped her coat around herself and lumbered inside, away from the cold temperature and into the toasty household.

For hours she waited, spending her time around the house busying herself. She went from dancing around the house alone to taking a bubble bath to cooking dinner for herself and her mum. However, none of these things could occupy her long enough to make her stop waiting impatiently for the tiny letter that would mean so much to her.

Finally at 9pm, when she was sure that the postman stopped delivering mail, she took a long audible sigh and climbed up the stairs and into her room, making a beeline for her white fluffy bed. The blonde kicked off her slippers and crawled in, letting sleep overtake her after the long day she had.

* * *

_December 26__th__ to December 30__th_

The day after Christmas was not that great either. There was still no reply from Caleb and Hanna started to become a love sick puppy. It was like all frequent messages came to a halt. She tried to snap out of it and pushed away the thought of no letter into the back of her mind but at every moment of every day, the thought just nipped at her and bothered her even more.

It was soon the day before New Years Eve and there was still no reply from Caleb. By then, Hanna became restless, wondering whether or not something happened to him that made him unable to respond or whether she drove him away with whatever she might've said. Still, she tried not to make too much of it and continued on with her everyday life.

* * *

December 31st

It was 5 minutes till midnight. 5 minutes until the New Year. 5 minutes to change her mind and go out and celebrate with everyone else, to watch the fireworks display live and not just from her window. Hanna stood by her window and gazed out, seeing the colourful lights in the distance and small dots as everyone's heads.

_4 minutes till midnight._ Still she stood, staying in the same position.

_3 minutes till midnight._ She grabbed a chair and placed it by the single window, getting tired of standing.

_2 minutes. _

_1 minute._

_30 seconds._

_10 seconds till midnight. _ A knock came from behind her bedroom door and Hanna got out of her chair.

_5 seconds._ She reached the door handle and turned it with ease.

_4 seconds._ She opened the door fully and her eyes widened.

_3 seconds._ There by the doorframe stood Caleb looking as good as ever.

2 seconds. He smirked and continued standing by the door with a big red ribbon on his head.

_1second._ Finally, he held up a small note in his right hand and smiled.

"_Happy New Year Hanna. Here's your New Year gift."_

* * *

_A/N: Not one of my best, especially when it's written at 2am. Still, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review! _


End file.
